


梦行者/DreamWalker

by normalmobuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko





	梦行者/DreamWalker

01

他不怎么睡觉，但是他还是会做梦。当然，大家都会做梦，不管怎样他很高兴他又找到了一个跟普通人一样的共同点。

梦应该是现实的投射。所以他会梦到Dean的称赞，Castiel的陪伴，或者Sam的语重心长，有时候是Kelly，他的母亲。她像他唯一的印象那样，透过镜头用那双深邃而温柔的眼睛看着他，她有时会说话，有时不需要说话，但是无论如何他总是知道。

更多时候，他是一个人。他梦到一个人在不同的地方行走，或荒芜或繁华，或黑夜或夕阳。梦中有时会有很多人跟他擦肩而过，他们大部分时候跟他没有交集，他就像是置身其中看一场超真实却没有任何目的的电影，他在他的梦里，但不在梦中那个世界里。无论如何，梦境从来不在他的掌握之中，他因此感到困惑，他以为梦都应该是有迹可循的。

“梦应该是这样的吗？”他问Sam，他把自己的梦都告诉了Sam。

“梦都是有原因的，Jack。”Sam道，他看着Jack，手指在桌上不知道哪本古籍的书页边缘漫不经心地擦拭着。

Jack不解，他困惑地歪了歪头。

“你知道吗？我小时候经常梦到自己会飞，后来知道这是因为我正在长身体。”Sam笑道，“有时候你会梦到生活中的琐事，这些都有可能是你所希望或者担心的事情。”

“我知道……不过人们都会无缘无故梦到自己没有见过的人和没有见过的地方吗？这正常吗？”Sam的解答没能让Jack满意，他进而问道。他不知道梦中的世界和那些人的生活到底和自己有什么关系，不明白在梦中无意识的创造是否都是那么真实。

Sam没有立马回答，他把手上正在看的资料做了标记，然后合上。他认真地看着Jack的眼睛，看上去想要从Jack的眼睛里面看出些什么他不知道的。Jack困惑地跟他对视，看久了他觉得有点不认识Sam了，这正常吗？

“Jack，你还记得梦行者吗？”Sam问道。

他当然记得，没有Kaia他可能再也没有办法帮Winchester兄弟重新找到Mary。

“你有没有可能也有一些梦行者…或者类似于梦行者的能力？”

02

“说不定就像控制铅笔一样，你只需要稍加练习，就能做到一些别的事情。”

Sam给过Jack提示之后，Jack开始留意自己的梦境。Sam和Dean还有Castiel看不见他的梦境，这不像控制铅笔一样有一个明确的“让它动起来”的方向，他不知道要做什么，这必须靠他自己探索。

经过试图与梦世界的人交谈或者尝试用能力影响梦境的反复失败，Jack在切换场景上的尝试终于获得了成功。他大概摸清楚了自己能做什么不能做什么。当他开始梦到别的世界，他就像在看电视，他只能看却不能影响电视里面正在播放的内容。Jack越来越熟练，就像掌控了一个不可视的电视遥控器。尽管如此，他并不能控制自己睡着和睡醒的时间，在梦中的探险依然有很大的随机性。

“什么？你们也太无聊了吧？我觉得有这时间我会研究一下怎样才能梦见黄片女演员跟我上床。”在Jack向Sam汇报自己的最新成果的时候，Dean经过听了一下他们的谈话内容并嗤之以鼻。在Sam摆出一副“婊子脸”的时候Dean笑嘻嘻地走开了。

Sam没有再理会Dean，地堡图书馆又只剩下Sam和Jack。

“每个人每天都会面临着无数的选择，做出每一个不同选择之后都会引导向不同的结局。不管是多微小的变数都好，几十亿人的无数的变数进行叠加，延伸出了数不清的平行世界。”

“所以我现在有一个能够接收数不清的频道的电视了。”Jack乖乖坐在椅子上，看着Sam在书架中穿行寻找他想要的书籍。

Sam在一个书架前停了下来，轻笑出声:“是的，是这样没错。”

平行世界的可能性。

在天启世界由于种种原因，没有Sam和Dean，更没有Jack。说不定在别的可能性中Jack也是存在的呢？说不定在Jack正在思考这个可能性的时候，在某个地方有另一个他也在思考着同样的问题呢？

“Sam，我想要找到另一个我。”

“什么？”Sam拿着一本几乎散架的古书走回了桌子旁边，坐在了Jack对面。

“既然平行宇宙存在着无数的可能性，说不定在某个地方也有另一个我呢？我在窥视别的可能性的时候，他会不会也在窥视我？”

Sam看着Jack怔了怔，他花了些时间消化Jack的想法。Jack注意到，Sam最近几乎没有出去处理一些哪怕是小案子，但是他看上去有些不妙。

“你看上去有些疲倦。”Jack伸手想要去触碰Sam眼下有些发青的黑眼圈，结果被Sam握住了手。

“我没事，只是昨晚看书看太晚了。”Sam试图向Jack展示活力的状态，稍微提高了语调。Sam并不想让Jack太担心，夜晚对于他来说并不那么好受。

Jack自然地抽走了手，Sam抿着嘴看着Jack，然而心思很明显不在Jack身上，他想到了很久以前的事情。

“事实上，上帝的把戏很多。故事的可能性不仅仅局限于有微妙差异的平行世界。”

“嗯？”

“你会知道的，”Sam神秘地笑了笑，然后调整了一下坐姿，“虽然找到另一个自己听起来有些诡异，但是为什么不试试呢？如果你不介意影响你的睡眠质量，我觉得你可以在你的梦里进行随意探索。”

03

为了满足好奇心，Jack在梦中有目的的寻找着“自己”。Jack曾经在Sam的帮助下接触了电脑和互联网，他有时候会想为什么搜寻工作都不像在电脑上一个Ctrl+F那么简单。

他想起大家所说的，他是唯一的，是独一无二的。他从来不享受这种殊荣，大家对他表现出来的恐惧和疏离一度让他感到受伤和孤独——就算是Winchester们和Castiel偶尔也会对他表现出相似的想法。无论如何，Jack知道自己有多爱他们，这是当然的。

Sam曾经跟他经历过相似的事情，Sam理解Jack，所以Sam是特别的，但是还是有些不一样，Sam可以被治好，而Jack注定是这样。Sam他们给了Jack足够的关怀，孤独感因为他们的爱得到缓解，却没有办法从Jack的心里彻底排除。他想着，如果能够看到宇宙中还有另一个自己，会不会让他有什么不一样，至少知道自己不是一个人。

Jack不知道。

就这样，经过数夜的旅行，终于Jack看见了自己。

他又不是自己，他只是一个跟Jack长得一模一样的人，他叫Alex。

Jack还看到Sam和Dean，还有更多更多他认识的人，所有人都出乎意料地友好相处，除了他们没有Castiel。他们的世界没有邪恶力量，没有天启，也没有天使恶魔，更不用猎魔。他们各自有着自己的事业和生活，有自己真正的家人，包括Alex。在那个世界，他养了猫，甚至有纹身，有很多很多朋友，……还有粉丝。

他们一模一样，但是一点也不一样。

Jack穿行在一排排一模一样的Impala之间，在远处观望着以“Sam”“Dean”还有Alex为中心的人群。他们被巨大的机器包围，是众人的焦点。

Alex表现得就像是Jack，但是他始终不是Jack。他不是Jack想要找到的另一个自己。

在Jack想要“换台”离开这里的时候，不知道是不是他的错觉，他看到Alex朝他的方向看了一眼。

04

“那个世界……很多年前也许我和Dean曾经去过。”Sam搓了搓脸，打起了精神，“简直疯了。在那里我和Dean不是兄弟，Cas也不是天使，而我们的生活只是一部收视率不高的电视剧。”Sam苦笑。

听起来像是Jack看到的那个。

“不过我没有见过你说的Alex，他是怎么样的人？”在Jack来之前，Sam趴在图书馆的桌子上睡着了，他的脸上现在还带着压着胳膊印出来的红印子，Sam的黑眼圈越来越重了，有时候他走神得太厉害甚至不能马上消化Jack在说些什么。

“他很好，他看上去就像是我，但是他比我好得多，而且他只是普通人类。”Jack垂下眼帘认真回忆道。

“'他很好'，你说了两次。”Sam指出。

Jack抬头看了Sam一眼，Sam的眼睛比起平时还要肿一些。

“你羡慕他。”Sam把手撑在桌子上，身体稍微往前靠了一些，他眯着眼睛打量着Jack。

“是的，”Jack承认，“我想要成为一个普通人类，就像你们一样……Alex就是普通人。”

“Jack，人们通常不能决定自己的出身，但是我们可以决定自己成为什么样的人。”这样的话Jack觉得自己听Sam说过无数次，因为Sam知道Jack又在想同样的事情了。

“你知道吗？你很好Jack，你足够好了。”Sam看着Jack的眼睛真诚地说道，“在天启世界你做了很多正确的事情，你知道自己该做什么，该成为什么样的人。”Sam坚定地握住了Jack的手。

Sam掌心传来的温暖扎扎实实传达到了Jack手上。

“没有人是普通人，Jack，每个人都很特别。你可能还能在平行宇宙找到别的自己，但是他一定不是现在正坐在我面前的你。”Sam笑了笑，捏紧了Jack的手。

Jack捏紧了拳头，他明白Sam想要安慰他或是什么，但是孤独形成的黑影就像现在一样时而笼罩着他的想法。他想起Alex在跟大家相处时放松的样子，大家对他足够好，他是他们的一员。Jack不确定他是否能在自己的世界受到同样的待遇。

“我不知道，我时常感到孤独。……我跟你们不一样。”Jack呢喃道。

“像我说的，每个人都是特别的，这就决定了人生来就是孤独的。我也会感到孤独，Dean是，Cas也是。……只要活着，就没有人能够摆脱这种感觉，它就像你的影子。”Sam轻声说道，他的声音像是跟空气融为一体，轻柔地在Jack耳边环绕，跟图书馆的静谧融为一体，同时Sam的拇指像抚摸书页边缘一样在Jack的手指上轻轻摩擦。

Jack放松了下来，Sam的存在让他感到安全。

“Alex其实也会感到孤独，你不知道而已。”

Jack始终沉默，他在斟酌Sam的话。

“看着我，Jack。”Sam细声说道，他的声音有些沙哑。

Jack应声抬眼看着Sam。

他能感到在空气中流动的情绪，能感到Sam柔和的气息。他看进Sam的眼睛，他这才注意到Sam的左眼下有颗小小的泪痣。Sam的眼睛深不见底，由于柔和的暖色灯光有些朦胧，但是Jack知道他在Sam的眼底。

“我爱你，Jack。”Sam说，“我们都爱你，我希望你记得。”

“我们可以一起战胜孤独，Jack。”

Jack回握住Sam的手。

他感受到Sam的情绪，Sam关心他，想让他变得更好。而他唯一能做的就是给Sam足够明确的回应。

“当然。”Jack试着露出了一个温和的微笑，这个笑容他是从Sam那里学来的。

他学着Sam那样轻轻捏着Sam的手指。Sam的手指因为常年的劳动并不那么柔软，而是充满了力量，就像Sam本人一样，像Jack想成为的男人一样。

“很好。”Sam放松地闭上了眼睛，试图缓解眼睛因为睡眠不足带来的干涩。

“为什么你不跟我说说你的梦呢？”Jack学上了Sam轻柔的语气。这次他终于用另一只手抚上了Sam的脸，试图抚平Sam脸上疲惫的痕迹。

Sam睁开眼睛看着Jack怔了怔，接着嘴角不自觉扯出了一个温柔的弧度。他覆上Jack停留在他脸上的那只柔软的手，重新闭上了眼睛。

“我……梦见你，我总是梦见你。”他的声音有些颤抖。

“我？梦见我什么？”Jack歪了歪脑袋。

——都是你被Lucifer杀死的噩梦。

这样的话Sam没能说出口。

“我梦见你变得更好，你让世界变得更好。”Sam说。

End.


End file.
